


A Little Something Extra

by Eridanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Docking, Foreskin Play, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: Written for alia_d's prompt for the everlasting birthday challenge. Porn with extremely minor plot. </p>
<p>Prompt: What if when Castiel put Dean's body and soul together, he made a few alterations to him? The changes can be done either purposely or accidentally. The alteration can be either physical [wings, extra heart, or (for those perverted minds) something to do with sex], or spiritual [Dean can sense emotions, demons, angels, etc.]</p>
<p>I'm afraid I was one of those perverted minds... but it's not a genderswap or hermaphrodite/intersex thing either....are you intrigued?</p>
<p>It's not Beta'ed so I'm very sorry for any typos or mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Little Something Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for alia_d's prompt for the everlasting birthday challenge. Porn with extremely minor plot. 
> 
> Prompt: What if when Castiel put Dean's body and soul together, he made a few alterations to him? The changes can be done either purposely or accidentally. The alteration can be either physical [wings, extra heart, or (for those perverted minds) something to do with sex], or spiritual [Dean can sense emotions, demons, angels, etc.]
> 
> I'm afraid I was one of those perverted minds... but it's not a genderswap or hermaphrodite/intersex thing either....are you intrigued?
> 
> It's not Beta'ed so I'm very sorry for any typos or mistakes.

When Dean had first found himself alive, he had searched his body for injuries, he’d scoured his body for signs of the hellhound attack, for any demon like alterations.He’d inventoried for missing parts, and searched for any clue of who had resurrected him. He couldn’t remember a time that he’d paid his body so much attention in all his life, and yet amazingly it had later become apparent to him that as thorough as he’d been he’d still managed to overlook something. It wasn’t something particularly important, or vital, or big. It was just weird, even weirder that he’d managed not to notice, even with all the times he’d pissed that day. It was just that… well he hadn’t had any particular reason to check there for changes, why would anybody mess with down there? It would have been obvious if he’d been missing anything, but something extra? He guessed he just hadn’t been expecting that.  
But during a nice hot shower when he'd finally had a chance to unwind after a day of being pursued by some kind of bizzare thunderous creature, only to find out it was an angel of the lord. Well after that… he’d really needed to unwind. But when he reached down to take himself in hand, something had seemed… different, it hadn’t taken too long to figure out what. His first instinct had been to be outraged. The damn angel had brought him back wrong! What kind of operation did they have going on up there! But after his initial rage had subsided he’d realized how foolish it was too be angry, so he had a little something extra. It wasn’t like anything was missing, and after all it wasn’t like he was some gung-ho circumcision enthusiast or anything, his parents hadn’t really given him a choice, and what was the point analyzing the issue after the fact? He had what he had, and he’d never really given the matter any thought, but really it couldn’t be that bad, or that different, it did feel kind of … interesting he had to admit. So he’d let the matter drop, he’d adjusted. When you were trying to remember how to be human, a little thing like that hardly seemed to matter in comparison.

He had forgotten all about it until a few months later when Castiel had pronounced in that intense way of his, how he’d memorized every inch of Dean, re-shaped his flesh, and breathed the life back into him, the usual braggart angel pitch. That was when Dean remembered, and he couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease him. “Well you didn’t exactly memorize me perfectly. I seemed to have noticed a little discrepancy uh… downstairs” He’d added tipping his head down as his eyes made it perfectly clear what he was talking about. Castiel looked perplexed. “You know… you left me a little something extra?” Dean added with a grin. Sam looked horrified at the turn the conversation had taken, and now wore the “you are embarrassing and disgusting, I can’t believe I’m related to you.” Bitchface.

When Castiel realized what he was talking about his face quickly contorted into a scowl. “I did not leave you with the scars from your other injuries, or the wounds you were dealt in death, why would you think I would leave the scars of the mutilation you received in infancy on you body?” And Dean had no reply for that one. Mutilation? His parents wouldn’t mutilate him? The sheer unexpectedness of Castiel’s response, along with his indignant vehemence was something Dean hadn’t been prepared for, and so unable to come up with a response his mouth had simply snapped shut. That one had left him lost in silent contemplation for half the day. And as a general rule Dean didn’t do silent contemplation.

He had already forgotten about it again for quite a while when a sudden thought occurred to him at quite an opportune moment. There was something he had seen in porn a while ago, something that at the time he’d dismissed as impossible to ever do, at least for him. But now, as he could clearly recall the barriers to his experimentation in this area had been removed, and his grin spread as he realized he was about to try something sexual that he had never done before. That hadn’t happened in a long time. The secret, buried, and very small romantic part of him was also a bit thrilled that there was something he could try with Castiel that they would both be new at. He’d had a chance to enjoy Castiel’s discovery vicariously as he had seen the angel experiencing each new thing with wonder. A part of him had felt a little guilty that he had none of that wondering discovery to share back, but now he did. 

Now as he pulled and tugged at Castiel’s clothes breathing heavily into his open mouth, and whimpering unintelligable sounds to be swallowed by the wet heat there, his excitement seemed to surge up to a frenzied and palpable force. They had ended up facing each other, kneeling atop the cheap hotel coverlet, and that was just perfect. By the time he reached Castiel’s belt his hands were shaking slightly, but he didn’t let this slow him down, he had Castiel’s pants pushed down in no time and had taken him in hand, stroking him slowly. Cas was moaning now, his forehead pushing into Dean’s shoulder as if the concentration required to keep his head up was too much. But he was still of singular focus in his attempts to remove Dean’s pants. When Cas finally managed to push his pants and boxers down and close his deft fingers around his shaft, he pulled Cas’s head back up clashing their mouth’s together in a clamor of sensation and warmth, he wanted to get closer. He wanted to get so close that there wasn’t even skin between them anymore, and god sometimes it frustrated him that he couldn’t, but he was comforted that what he wanted to try was about close as he could get. He pulled back to whisper breathlessly into Cas’s mouth. “I want to try something with you I’ve never done before, is that ok?”

Castiel’s face turned a bit pale at that. Dean supposed he couldn’t blame him. He’d given any casual observer of his life ample reason to believe that the only possible sexual activities he hadn’t tried would be pretty far into the perverted spectrum. But Castiel had already nodded seriously before even a second had passed. “Yes… whatever you want.” Castiel whispered with passionate sincerity. Wow. He hadn’t even asked what he wanted to do. Cas showing him that much trust made his heart clench with an almost painful tightness, he wanted so much deserve that much trust, he wanted to make Castiel know that he would do anything to deserve it, and it made the desire inside him flare up with reckless heat. Made him want to do… so many things. “Ok.” Was the response that came to his lips as he stilled his hand on Castiel's cock. He heard Cas’s whimper at the loss of friction but he just pressed his lips to Castiel’s, trying to press the promise into his touch. He reached down to his own erection and slid the foreskin down until the head of his cock was visible, pre-cum already slicking it’s tip, he took Castiel’s cock in hand pulling him gently toward him until the tip of his erection was pressed against the head of Dean’s. Then he slowly slid his foreskin up pulling far past the point it would normally rest until he was pulling it up and over Castiel’s length as well. He could feel the delicate skin pulling tighter than it ever had before, but it felt so good, it felt like nothing he had ever felt before, he paused there a moment drinking in the sensation, before wrapping his fingers around the place where their two cock’s joined, and began to pump them both in smooth long strokes, relishing in the feel of Castiel’s cock sliding and pressing against him, he could feel each droplet of pre-come that Castiel leaked against him. The slick fluid lubricated his strokes. Castiel’s face wore that expression of surprise and lust that he had not seen since they had first started fooling around, and he was pretty sure his own face must look similar. He had not anticipated just how good it would feel, how intimate and intense it would seem, to feel Castiel there against him, underneath his own skin, they flowed together like this, as though they were one being.

Castiel’s eyes were closed tight against the influx of overwhelming sensation, and he could feel the tell-tale shivers and muscle spasms that preceded Castiel’s orgasms. He dipped down, kissing Castiel’s forehead, and letting his nose nestle in Castiel’s wild hair, inhaling his unique scent. He lifted his free hand up to to tangle in Castiel’s hair, gripping the hair at his neck tightly, possessively. It restricted his movement and kept him close. He knew Castiel liked to be held tight, to feel controlled and tethered during orgasm, probably because he was so new to the concept of letting go. Dean would protect him from feeling lost or exposed, he could be his tether for as long as he needed it.

He could feel his own orgasm starting to build and he picked up his pace. He pressed his lips against Castiel’s sliding his tongue across his lower lip before pushing further inside, he could hear Castiel moan at that as their tongues started to entwine. Then he felt Castiel’s muscles seize up under his arms, his whole body shuddering with the intensity of his release. He could feel Castiel ejaculate with a rush of intese pressure into his foreskin. He could feel the rush of heat, the sudden wetness and pressure inside, the tightness and heat gave way to an exquisite aching of pure pleasure unlike any he’d ever felt, and his own orgasm quickly followed. He could tell by Castiel’s sudden jerk, and following shivers that he had felt Dean’s ejaculate spill against him with similar intensity. He dropped his other hand to help gently disentangle his foreskin, and halfheartedly mop at the come spilling out with someone’s discarded shirt before pulling Castiel back into him by the shoulders, and pulling them both down to flop onto the bed sideways. Dean slung and arm across Castiel’s chest and buried his face into the hollow of his neck. Castiel still seemed a bit shocked, and just stared at the ceiling as he panted, trying to catch his breath. “Hnuuoah.” Was what came out of his mouth, when he tried to speak, quite obviously too soon. “Yeah.” Dean responded. I’m really glad you you left that... uh little something extra where it belonged.” He added with a grin, and Castiel’s answering smile said he agreed.


End file.
